Two Zoidens and an organoid
by EikichiKitsune
Summary: Bit finds an organoid in the desert. when the capsule the oragnoid was carring shatteres all hell is unleased for the blitz team.


Disclaimer: Zoids does not belong to me but I wish it did.  
  
Chapter 1: Organoid  
  
Bit and his Liger where running around in a desert. While in this desert the Liger stopped. Bit wondered why the Liger stopped and got out of his cockpit.  
  
He noticed a bluish silver mini Zoid. "This must be an Organoid," he thought to himself. He walked up about two feet and stopped. Noticing the capsule, his jaw dropped.  
  
"What do you have?" he asked. He walled up to the Organoid and WHACK! He got hit in the head and fell to the ground. "Ouch! Why did you do that?!"  
  
Bit got up and started to brush the dirt off of him, when the Organoid spun around and hit him again. Bit barely managed to dodge. "Okay, okay, I get it." Bit looked at the Organoid and the capsule.  
  
He walked towards his Liger, when the Organoid ran past him and bond with the Liger Zero. Liger began to run. "Hey! Liger! I need to go back too! Liger! Stop!" Bit yelled.  
  
Bit started to run after Liger. Liger stopped and waited, then turned around to get Bit. When Liger came over to Bit, he stopped running and the cockpit opened.  
  
Bit got inside the cockpit and buckled up. The Liger began to run again. Bit noticed that the Liger was running faster than usual.  
  
Jamie saw the Liger running towards the hover cargo in full speed. "The Liger is going to crash," he thought. He closed his eyes and waited for the crash but it never came.  
  
Jamie ran outside. He looked at the Organoid then at Bit. "What happened?" he asked. "It's a long story. Where is Harmony?" Bit asked. "Inside."  
  
Bit and Jamie walked inside followed by the Organoid. The Organoid followed until they went past the computer lab. Jamie stopped and tried to get the capsule but he was whacked.  
  
Leena walked up and gasped when she saw the Organoid. She started to walk up to it then she looked at Bit and Jamie. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Bit said pointing at his bruise.  
  
Leena ran out of the room and called for the others. Brad ran into the room followed by Dr. Toros. "What is it?" Brad asked. Harmony came running down the hall.  
  
"What is it, Leena?" she asked. "That!" Leena said pointing at the Organoid. "What? It's just an Organoid," Harmony said before adding, "And it's running off now." "What!?" The Organoid was running away followed by Leena.  
  
"Hey, come back!" Leena screamed. "Leena, come back. Leave it alone," Harmony screamed running after Leena. The Organoid stopped and spun around to hit Leena, when the capsule suddenly shattered.  
  
The Organoid looked down. Leena stared at the body of a girl in the Organoid's grasp. "No!" Harmony said running past Leena and to the Organoid. The others ran down the hall into the room.  
  
"Harm, you may want to move," Bit said. "Why hasn't it hit her?" asked Jamie. The Organoid looked at Harmony then handed the girl to her. The girl woke up and blue eyes looked up at Harmony.  
  
The girl looked as if she was eight. Her hair was shades darker than Harmony's. Her hair was long and ruffled. Harmony looked at her clothes. They were not modern, they were ancient…Zoiden ancient.  
  
"Ripple…"the girl said softly. The girl touched the Organoid and the Organoid took her. The girl fell back asleep. The Organoid seemed to smile. "She must have been waiting for her," Harmony thought to herself.  
  
"Wow!" gasped Leena, looking at the girl. Leena started walking towards the girl when Bit quickly grabbed her shoulder and gave her a mean glare. "What?" Bit moved backed and pointed at his bruise. Leena got the point. She looked at the Organoid and the girl.  
  
The Organoid picked the girl up, put her on her back, and ran. "Wait!" Doc screamed. The Organoid stopped and looked back. Doc cupped his hands and said, "We need you! We'll give you hospitality for that girl and you!"  
  
The Organoid seemed to consider then nodded her head. She walked back into the hover cargo. Doc was pleased. Jamie pulled him over and whispered to him, "Are you sure we can handle this?" Doc nodded his head and walked over to the Organoid.  
  
"Let me show you your room." Doc guided the Organoid down the hall and opened the last door on the left. The Organoid walked in and put the girl on the bed, looked at Doc and nodded approvingly. The Organoid lay down on the bed next to the girl. The girl curled up to Ripple.  
  
Brad walked up to Harmony, who still sat on the floor. "Hey, Harm, is something wrong?" he asked as he helped her up. "She…She is like me," was all she managed to say. "What do you mean?" "She…She is just like me. She was inside a capsule." "You going to be alright? You don't look so good." "I'm fine." "Come on, let's get coffee." "Now?" "Yeah, sure why not?" A smile came across Harmony's face. They walked down the hall to get coffee.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 1  
  
A/N: The end of chapter 1. I think a lot of ya'll would like to know who Harmony is so I made her a profile.  
  
NAME: Grains, Harmony AGE: unknown (she looks at least 27) HAIR: Light blue (like Botan's in Yu yu) EYES: Light Brown (Like Sano's in rk) HEIGHT: 5' 9" PAST (THIS IS LONG SO GET SOMETHING TO EAT AND DRINK): Five years ago, the Blitz Team (mainly Leon and Brad) found her in hidden ruins... She did not remember anything except her name (it took her a while to remember that.). The day after she was found she made her way to the Zoids and to everyone's surprise, she was able to tell them everything that was wrong with them by just looking at them. She and Leon were a couple until he left the team (I will explain later why.). The Blitz Team have been helping her find her past but so far, they know little about it. The Blitz Team have been protecting her from the back draft group and other people who want her. RELATSHIPS (WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR): She was with Leon for three years before he cheated on her with a girl named Kate, who works with him. She is right now with Brad and has been for two going on to three years. WHY SHE IS IMPORTANT TO EVIL PEOPLES: There are few Zoidens in this world. The main reason she is wanted is because her Zoid compatibility. That is she can tell what is wrong with the Zoid without going inside it or under it. And, because Zoiden blood is really expensive on the black market. ZOID: Shadow Liger (she made it herself.).  
  
Okay, well I hope that will help. Umm, Please Review so I can see if I want to post the second chapter. If you think, I need to add anything I guess you can email me at Cathernjaneway@aol.com.  
  
~Thank you~  
  
~*EikichiKurama*~  
  
Chapter 2: Beach and Mayhem  
  
Bit woke up the next day and yawned. He took off his shirt and pants and changed into regular clothes. He went to peek into the girl's room. He looked in and saw Ripple but not the girl.  
  
He walked out of the room and ran into Leena. "Why, you Bit!" she screamed. She began to run after him and Bit began screaming. Ripple woke up very confuse and looked around. When Ripple noticed that the girl was gone a worried expression came across the organoid's face.  
  
The Organoid began to look for her. Ripple ran out of the room and into the room across the hall to the side. When Ripple walked inside she saw Jamie and growled softly to get attention.  
  
Jamie spun around and stared at Ripple. Ripple cocked her head in a confused motion. "Ripple!" said a soft voice. Ripple turned around to see the girl sitting on Jamie's desk.  
  
Just as Harmony and Brad walked in, the intercom came on. It was Leon. "Hello! Good Morning, Harmony and the others," he shouted, "Dr.Layon and I have decided to battle you today!" Bit and Leena came into the room and looked up. "Hey, Bit. I'm gonna battle you," Leon said.  
  
The little girl was confused and walked up beside Harmony and Leena, followed by Ripple. "Ooh, who's that cute girl?" asked Leon, and then he saw Ripple. "And an Organoid!" Leon suddenly go a dreamy expression on his face. "How about this? I will make a deal with you, Bit. If I win handover the girl and the Organoid. If you win, we'll pay fifty times the normal amount."  
  
"Which girl?" Bit asked. Harmony whacked him on the head. Leon looked at the little girl causing her to gasp. "Ow, I guess we'll have to win then," Bit said smiling at the girl. "Then I'll see you at three." Leon and Dr.Layon signed off.  
  
Bit leaned down and asked the little girl, "What's your name?" The little girl looked at Harmony and smiled. "My name is Rayne." "Okay, hello Rayne. This is Leena. That is Jamie on the computer. Brad is the one with the long hair standing next to Harmony, who you already met, with the blue hair. Doc or Dr. Toros is the one who guided you to your room and I'm Bit." Leena gave her thumbs up and Jamie winked.  
  
Jamie got up and walked to the kitchen. "You probably want breakfast right?" "Yes!" screamed Bit. Rayne stood next to Harmony. "Aren't you going to eat?" she asked. "Yeah, come on. Brad, you too!" The three-some walked to the kitchen.  
  
Jamie started making breakfast. "So do you know your past?" he asked Rayne. "I…I don't remember. All I remember is that I was in a capsule connected to Ripple." Jamie frowned. "Well, we'll help you. Harmony would do the best being your guide." Harmony was not paying attention to the conversation and spun around. "What?" "You can help Rayne find out about her past," Jamie said. "Ooh…okay…sure."  
  
Harmony smiled. Rayne smiled then continued to watch Jamie. Rayne wondered if she did know anything. Jamie continued to make up batter and pour it into the frying pan. Jamie told her that he was making pancakes but Rayne did not know what they were.  
  
After about fifteen minutes, Jamie finished. He brought out the pancakes, maple syrup, and Rayne helped by bringing out the Knives, forks and cups and plates. Brad went and passed the coffee. "Breakfast!" Jamie said. Rayne nibbled on a pancake, and then brad poured maple syrup on it.  
  
Rayne looked at the newer version then tried it. She began to like it and nibbled on it. She tried coffee but she did not like it. "It's too bitter," she said. "Do you want some juice then?" Harmony asked. Rayne nodded and Harmony went to get her juice. Rayne drank the juice and like it. She only ate one pancake and walked outside with Ripple.  
  
"Hey!" shouted a voice. It was Leena. "Before we go and battle we're going to the beach!" she said. It was nine so they had a lot of time. Rayne smiled then asked, "What's a beach?" Leena's face went blank. "You'll see."  
  
"Okay!" said Jamie, getting up and going to his room. Everyone went to their room to get their stuff. "Hey Leena. Rayne doesn't have one," Bit said, "We'll have to buy one for her."  
  
They drove the hover cargo over some trees near the beach. Harmony and Leena took Rayne to get a swimsuit. Rayne picked out a plain one-piece bathing suit. They walked down to the beach.  
  
"Hey, how about we find seashells?" said Leena. "What is a seashell?" Harmony walked up to the coast and picked one up. "This is a seashell," she said.  
  
Rayne walked away looking for seashells followed by Ripple. Harmony and Leena sat near the ocean watching Rayne. "Should we walk with her?" Leena asked. "We could, but we don't have too." "Should we?" "It's up to you. If you want to go ahead." Leena over to where Rayne was but did not see her. "Where's Rayne?" "What do you mean? She is over there…or was over there. Shit! Brad! Bit! Jamie! Get over here!"  
  
Brad, Bit and Jamie ran over to Leena and Harmony. "Harm, what's wrong?" Brad asked. "Rayne and Ripple are gone. We were talking and then they were gone." "We'll have to split up to look for them," Bit said. "We don't need to. She should be over there," Leena said pointing pass Bit.  
  
Rayne and Ripple walked up to a cliff and saw a little boy standing there. "Hello," Rayne said. "Hello." "My name is Rayne and this is Ripple." "I'm Vega." "Vega, come on let's go," a woman called. "Bye Rayne." "Bye." "Rayne! There you are," Leena said running up to her with the others following. "Hey are you okay?" harmony asked. Rayne nodded her head.  
  
"We should go back so we are near the hover cargo," brad said. Everyone started back toward the hover cargo. Leena, Rayne, and Bit decided to swim and boogie board. Harmony and Brad sat on the beach and Jamie went back to the hover cargo. "Who's fighting Leon today?" "Bit, Leena and me, I think." "Leaving me and Jamie out, huh?" "What you wanna fight? Take Leena's place." "Ha ha, yeah she'll love that." "That's the point." "Ooh, Brad. If you ever did that to me I'd kill you." "I won't tell you if I did then. Any way, we need you here to watch Rayne. She has really grown attached to you, like you're her mother." She leaned over and kissed him. "I'm not." "You'd be good at it."  
  
"Well back to the topic. If you did I would kill you." "You sure?" "No, but you won't do it now, will you?" "No, I won't," he said before leaning over and kissing her. "Now, how about we go back to the hover cargo and to my room?" Harmony laughed then got up. "Huh? How about it?" "Well, if we are going let's go. It's noon so we don't have a lot of time." "Alright," Brad said getting up, "should we tell them?" "yeah, I will." Harmony walked towards the shore. "Hey, we're going back to the hover cargo. It's noon so ya'll have time. See ya." "come on Harm, let's go inside and to my room." Brad took her hand and walked towards the hover cargo.  
  
"Do you think it will be their first time?" Bit asked Leena. "Bit! It isn't for us to know." "Know what?" Rayne asked. "Nothing you need to worry about. It is not even something Bit needs to know. So don't worry." "Don't listen to her. She doesn't want to know because she knows it won't ever happen to her." Leena slapped bit and said, "Shut up! It won't happen to you. Don't blame me." Rayne looked at them fight then swam to shore to sit with Ripple. "Where's Rayne?" "What? Rayne?!" "Leena clam down. I see her over there." "Good." "Hey, Rayne, why are you over there?" Bit asked. "Because you were fighting. I'm going inside to see Auntie Harmony and Uncle Brad." "What?! NO!" Bit and Leena said stopping Rayne.  
  
"Why can't I?" Leena looked at Bit. "Say something," she whispered. Bit looked at Leena with his why-me-?-expression. "Do it." "Well, Harmony and Brad are busy doing some thing and they can't be disturbed," Bit said throwing Leena a mean glare. "Well I can still watch them." "No, you don't want to do that," Leena said. "Why don't we walk around the board walk? Do you want to do that?" "What is a boardwalk?" "You'll see," Leena said walking to the sandy area in which their stuff laid. They dried off then walked towards the boardwalk.  
  
"How about ice cream?" Bit asked. Rayne looked confused, once again and asked what it was. Bit exclaimed and bought them ice cream. They ate their ice cream while walking down the boardwalk. Leena began buying a lot of clothes for her and Rayne. Bit ended up holding everything along with Ripple. "Hey Leena! Calm down and stop buying stuff. If you buy anymore, I'll take Rayne's stuff and leave yours." "You better not, Bit. Ooh, no, we will have to come back later. It's already 2:30." "Yes!"  
  
Harmony and Brad walked out of his room and down to the kitchen to get more coffee (they must be hyper with all this coffee drinking.). Brad put his arm around her waist and kissed her. "How was it?" Leena asked. Harmony shook her head and rolled her eyes. "None of your business," Brad said. "Yeah, sure," Leena said. "Well if you want to know, why you don't experiment with… ooh I don't know, Bit." "Fuck you." Leena walked away. "I'll let him do it," Harmony said pointing to Brad. "Have fun you two?" Bit asked. "Yes we did. Didn't we?" Brad said looking at Harmony who nodded her head.  
  
"Well, why you were having fun Rayne wanted to see you and Leena made me a coat hanger." "Sounds like she'd do it," Harmony said. "Why did Rayne want us?" "She just wanted to see you. We were fighting and she started to walk off to come here but we managed to stop her." "What were you fighting about this time?" "Hey, Bit, Leena, Brad it's time," Doc said. "Bye, I'll watch Rayne while you go kick Leon's ass for me," Harmony said, "Where is she any way?" "In the lab with Jamie," Leena said. "Okay, well good luck even though it isn't needed. "Yeah, let us go. Lovely dovely stuff can wait till later you two," bit said. Leena and Bit walked down the hall away for Brad and Harmony. "Bye, kiss me before you go," Harmony said. "I will." He kissed her. "Okay, we'll kiss later go on. I will see you later. Good luck." Brad nodded, kissed her again, and walked away. 


End file.
